This invention relates to a board game. More particularly, this invention relates to a three dimensional, multiplanar board game device for which the game object is to place a plurality of game markers on the device in a straight line in any dimension.
Board games such as chess, tic tac toe and checkers are well known. However, these games are limited in that they are strictly two dimensional. That is, the game player may move any of his particular pieces in either a forward-reverse or a left-right lateral move. As such, these games are limited to two dimensional play. With respect to the traditional game of tic tac toe, the object of the game is to place three markers in a straight line in any of two dimensions along perhaps horizontal X-Y axes.
Three dimensional board games are known but are fraught with complexity in design and are cumbersome to play with. The game board devices require constant adjusting while the markers or game pieces are difficult to place in various available positions.
There is a need for a simple three dimensional, multiplanar board game device which will promote intellectual stimulation, forethought and planning. The preferably inexpensive device should permit the game players to easily play within three dimensions and should readily assemble and disassemble.